


Caer bajo para poder llegar alto

by LadyMariaVB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMariaVB/pseuds/LadyMariaVB
Summary: en un mundo en paz, Kara Danvers tiene que lidiar con todo aquello con lo que no pudo mientras todo su tiempo se ocupaba para acabar con Lex Luthor, sobre todo lo relacionado con su mayor dolor de cabeza en estos momentos, Lena Luthor. Pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas y algo venido de otro mundo se manifiesta en Nacional City para hacerle las cosas más difíciles.. ¿o no?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 5





	1. Visita inesperada

Dormir con tranquilidad es algo a lo que se había acostumbrado después de acabar con los planes de Lex Luthor una vez más… aunque más que dormir debería llamarlo “dar vueltas en la cama sin orden ni concierto porque desde que está de vacaciones solo vive para esperar alguna emergencia que ocupe tiempo de su vida”. Vale, eso había quedado demasiado largo como para intercambiar una simple palabra, pero no había mejor manera de denominarlo. Mirar al techo se había convertido en su rutina desde que había aceptado las vacaciones obligatorias de Catco.

Lo único más interesante que había ocurrido hace poco fue una perturbación que, gracias a la falta de Brainy, no había forma de identificar realmente lo que era y no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, ninguna criatura venida del último planeta de la galaxia ni un último plan desesperado de su mayor enemigo para acabar con ellos de una vez, así que se vio obligada a volver a casa después de insistir unas… diez.. veinte… quizá muchas más veces en que deberían investigar a fondo. Alex se había reído y simplemente le dijo que no hacía falta preocuparse tanto.

Por eso cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta ni siquiera miró a través de la puerta con su visión de rayos X y salió disparada para encontrarse de cara con su propia hermana, pillada a punto de llamar otra vez con la mano en alto.

-Vaya, si, creo que me has oído. Kara, no hacía falta que abrieras tan rápido.-le mostró una divertida sonrisa antes de invitarse a sí misma a entrar.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguien en peligro?

-No suenes tan desesperada, ¿crees que si pasase algo vendría tranquilamente a llamarte a la puerta?. Te recuerdo que tenemos relojes para eso.

-Si.. lo siento Alex, es que.. tú estás con Kelly, Nia sigue trabajando, y me paso el día.. no sé, saliendo yo sola por ahí o me quedo en casa leyendo y.. me aburro.-Se dejó caer en el sofá justo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño puchero, sabiendo que sus quejas, si bien ella misma las entiende, sabe que son un poco exageradas.

-Te podría decir lo mismo que te digo siempre, pero paso de que me respondas exactamente lo mismo después de las últimas diez veces..

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar aún con Lena

-Once, veces. Así que te preguntaré ¿porqué no aceptas la invitación de William a esa cena que, supuestamente, tiene tan preparada solo para ti.-Las últimas palabras habían salido un poco excesivamente en forma de burla.

-A ver.. se que es un buen chico.. si no cuentas la estúpida condescendencia, y si, se con mucha fuerza que está interesado en salir conmigo, pero tampoco creo que sea muy sano para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Sabes lo que no es sano? quedarte en casa suspirando por salir, esperando encontrar problemas para salir y no aburrirte y eso si que no está bien. ¿Es que te divertiste con todo lo que lleva montando Lex Luthor estas últimas veces?-La cara de Alex estaba totalmente desconcertada, o al menos lo fingía tremendamente bien.

-¡No, por el amor de Rao, eso fue horrible! solo.. no se.. ¿un pequeño atraco?

-Kara…

-Vale, lo siento, si, es una tontería

El silencio incómodo se levantó entre ellas, sabiendo que decir pero intentando no hacerlo, aquel tema estaba demasiado reciente y era la primera vez que Alex no podía hablar libremente con su hermana.

-Oye, ¿por qué no vienes con Kelly y conmigo? de verdad, será mucho mejor que quedarte aquí encerrada mucho más tiempo.

Kara estuvo a punto de responder cuando el timbre del teléfono de la ex directora del DEO llamó la atención de ambas y automáticamente se lo llevó al oído. Kara había sido capaz de ver el nombre de llamada antes de que pudiera esconderlo y una sensación de dolor se apoderó de su pecho, obligándose a apartar la mirada antes de dejar derramar algunas lágrimas que llevaban encerradas todo este tiempo. Recordar que Lena y ella ahora no eran más que unas desconocidas que sienten más incomodidad juntas que tranquilidad no hacía mucho bien a sus emociones en esos momentos.

-¿Estás segura? Si es así deberíamos ir para allá lo antes posible, y al menos determinar si es algo peligroso o no… si, claro, te informaré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Al parecer está captando los mismos datos que los del último portal y cree que va a generarse uno aquí mismo. Así que estás de suerte, una pequeña aventura no nos viene nada mal a nadie.

Y como era de esperarse Kara tardó el equivalente a unos pocos segundos para dejar que el traje se crease encima de su cuerpo y salir volando antes de que Lena pudiera gritarle desde lejos.

-¡Ni siquiera te he dicho donde está, Supergirl!

*

Afortunadamente para ellas, ya que aún no tenían ni los agentes ni todo el apoyo del equipo del DEO, agujero se estaba originando en un callejón alejado de las calles principales, donde poca gente se toparía con eso por casualidad, así que esperar era lo único que tenían que hacer mientras se preparaban para cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de ahí.

El portal era muy distinto a cualquier que hubieran visto, más parecido a humo, entre blanco y negro, que recordaba a algún tipo de organismo vivo, cambiando de dirección a placer, inofensivo a primera vista, ni siquiera afectaba a nada de su entorno, pero demasiadas veces habían bajado la guardia ante cosas así como para no estar escépticas de aquello.

De pronto el humo reaccionó de alguna manera y se plegó sobre sí mismo, convirtiendose en un punto oscuro en el aire, antes de abrirse con mucha mayor longitud que antes al mismo tiempo que expulsaba algo de su interior en dirección a las heroínas, esquivando de milagro el primer golpe de una enorme garra que destrozó parte del suelo hasta quedar anclado a la pared, gruñendo de forma horrible.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos es eso!? Lena, ¿¡lo estás viendo!?

Alex se había llevado los dedos al intercomunicador en su oreja y enseguida recibió la respuesta de su compañera al otro lado.

- _¡lo veo pero el ordenador no puede identificarlo, no existe una criatura así en ningún planeta registrado!_

-Genial, entonces no queda más remedio que golpear hasta dar con su punto débil.-Kara ya se había puesto en actitud de combate, lista para lanzar su golpe, observando atentamente a cualquier movimiento de la criatura.

Era como un hombre lobo gigante, pero con una un rostro más parecido a algún tipo antropomorfo salido de una pesadilla, compuesta de algo que recordaba al portal, el mismo humo recorría su cuerpo, más como un espíritu que algo físico, con las patas terminadas en enormes y poderosas garras. Fuera lo que fuera estaba claro que no venía de ningún lugar pacífico.

Kara se lanzó al ataque haciendo reaccionar al monstruo de tal manera que casi no pudo olvidar el grito incluso aunque su puño no diera en su objetivo, no por haberlo esquivado, literalmente atravesó a la criatura y destrozó la pared del edificio justo detrás, atravesandola para caer resbalando con los pies en el suelo.

-¡Supergirl!

Al no encontrarla a ella el hombre lobo se lanzó contra el único ser que podía encontrar, disparando en su dirección para descubrir que las balas también atravesaban todo su cuerpo y verse obligada a esquivar de nuevo, rodando por el suelo e intentando cubrirse con un coche que se encontraba aparcado cerca, no muy convencida, a sabiendas de que esas garras lo atravesarían con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Nada de lo que tenemos parece funcionar!

Una roca atravesó de nuevo a la criatura, pero consiguió lo que estaba buscando, Kara sabía que nada de lo que le estaba haciendo le afectaba, pero había muchas más posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera a que lo hiciera su hermana, al menos había una posibilidad de que sus garras no le afectasen.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más el monstruo giró el rostro hacia ella y, en vez de atacarla físicamente, lanzó un un tentáculo de humo y la estrelló de nuevo contra el edificio, atrapándola de tal manera que le era casi imposible escapar. Por mucho que utilizase su super fuerza era casi indestructible.

- _¡Usa los rayos de tus ojos Kara, si los ataques físicos no afectan puede que eso si que lo haga!_

No hizo falta que Lena se lo dijera dos veces, justo antes de que la criatura se lanzase de nuevo al ataque le golpeó directamente lanzándole hacia atrás, haciéndole gritar de nuevo, pero esta vez de puro dolor, y consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre.

-Por fin algo que funciona.

-Si, pues no parece ser lo único que nos espera..

Al mirar a su hermana para saber de qué estaba hablando pudo ver que estaba apuntando de nuevo al portal que volvía a replegarse sobre sí mismo, pero esta vez no salió ni una sola criatura de allí sino que algo muy distinto, mucho más familiar, lo atravesó volando, como un aguijón brillante, antes de impactar con el monstruo para después sacar la espada e inmediatamente cortarle la cabeza de un solo movimiento de muñeca.

-Alex.. eso es..

-¿Un ángel?

O algo muy parecido, y no había lugar a equivocaciones.

Delante de ellas se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo, recogido en una cola de caballo, vestida por completo de blanco y dorado, y, a su espalda, unas enormes alas blancas, brillantes, que se plegaron sin mayor problema antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que la espada que había portado para acabar con aquella criatura.

El portal se cerró en ese momento, demostrando que no había nada más que pudiera atravesarlo, y, después de soltar un pequeño suspiro, la recién llegada se giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres, paralizadas de pies a cabeza, para dirigirles una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me podríais ayudar a encontrar a alguien?


	2. Chapter 2

El laboratorio de Lena jamás había estado tan abarrotado, sobre todo después de destinar la mayor parte del material necesario para controlar el movimiento alienígena mientras el edificio gubernamental se reconstruía, así que un montón de cajas con suministros se esparcían por el suelo sin ningún tipo de orden hasta que pudieran colocarlo todo en su lugar o pudieran llevarlo al fin a la nueva edificación. 

Por lo menos todo lo que estaba colocado estaba en el estado perfecto en el que Lena Luthor siempre quería todo su material de laboratorio, impoluto y ordenado, para una mayor eficiencia en el trabajo.

Alex no se perdió el ligero saltito de esperanza que se mostró en Kara al ver que la más joven de los Luthor se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento al ver llegar a la.. ¿persona? ¿criatura? que había atravesado el portal, aniquilando al monstruo con demasiada facilidad.

-Es un placer, estaba deseando que llegases aquí después de ver lo que ha pasado ahí fuera, no puedo evitar mi curiosidad con alguien que ni siquiera aparece en nuestro sistema.

Como única respuesta la susodicha parpadeo un par de veces mientras la escuchaba y ladeó la cabeza en busca de aquello de lo que estaba hablando aquella científica, antes de dirigir de nuevo su mirada a ella y sonreír con cariño.

-Deduzco por la sorpresa que sin duda he acabado en un mundo diferente al mío… sin embargo, es extrañamente familiar.

Rodeo el lugar con la mirada sin perder un ápice de su ánimo.

-Ni siquiera yo sabía que existieran más planetas parecidos a la Tierra

Eso sí que llamó la atención del ángel que dirigió la vista a la joven kryptoniana, observando de arriba a abajo el traje que llevaba puesto.

-¿Planeta? no se han descubierto aún ningún otro planeta habitado que no sea la Tierra.

-Espera..

Alex se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, antes de sentarse en alguna de las sillas libres y gesticular hacia la recién llegada, tratando de explicar lo que quería decir.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres de aquí? pero jamás hemos visto a alguien como tu.. es decir.. no existen los ángeles, son solo.. ficción.. No me creo ni yo misma lo que estoy diciendo cuando tengo una hermana extraterrestre…

-Bueno.. he atravesado un portal para llegar hasta aquí y está claro que no tengo el mismo conocimiento, es posible que yo provenga de otra tierra.

-Eso es imposible

Lena había sido demasiado tajante en ese punto, caminó de nuevo al superordenador y le mostró la pantalla.

-Este es actualmente el único universo que queda, al menos desde la Crisis, no puedes haber venido de otro universo porque simplemente.. no hay.

-Bueno, yo solo sé que pasé de mi mundo a uno exactamente igual.

-Lena.. esto.. es algo que jamás hemos visto, si ni siquiera puedes encontrar nada sobre ella de la Fortaleza de la Soledad es posible que alguien se equivocase, y no seamos el único universo existente.

El ángel parpadeo curiosa ante esa interacción, sobre todo por el momento de silencio por el que Lena se quedó observando a aquella chica, como buscando las palabras con las que tratarla de la mejor forma posible. Aunque lo mismo se podría decir de Supergirl, como la habían llamado, con el cuerpo ligeramente encogido sobre sí mismo, insegura de si debería haber hablado o no.

-Eso.. puede ser, pero tendría que saber porqué, en realidad aunque eso fuera verdad sería extraño que el superordenador no supiese qué es.

-¿Conocéis el Polvo?

Justo en ese momento la sala se quedó en completo silencio, mirándose confusas entre ellas, intentando adivinar qué quería decir con esas palabras. Es obvio que conocían qué era el polvo, pero estaba claro que no trataba de hablarles de algo tan trivial e innecesario.

-Puede ser eso.. por lo que entiendo, aunque me resulte raro de creer, parecéis estar hablando de la existencia de otros universos paralelos al vuestro, muy parecidos entre ellos, con las mismas leyes. Si eso es como decíis es muy probable que tengáis razón en que vuestro universo sea el único existente, pero yo provengo de uno que no se conecta al mismo, que el mío posea mis propias reglas, el que no existe nada de lo que puede existir en este. 

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el.. Polvo?

Lena se cruzó de brazos, al ángel no le pareció que fuera amenazante ni que estuviera a la defensiva, parecía realmente curiosa ante sus palabras, sincera, así que no tuvo mucho problema en resolver sus dudas. 

-Parece que vuestro mundo es más.. científico, si algo pasa es por una razón lógica, si hay una reacción es porque dos elementos se han juntado para ello, en nuestro caso funciona igual, pero es más espiritual. El Polvo es de lo que están compuestas todas las cosas, las plantas, los seres vivos, el agua, etc… y por el Polvo podemos hacer cosas que fácilmente se consideran mágicas o imposibles. Existen varios tipos de Polvo en el mundo y generalmente los seres humanos se componen de un equilibrio entre las dos grandes fuerzas, la Vida y la Muerte. 

>Yo soy un Ángel, como habeis dicho, pero no soy algo inventado para un libro religioso, soy una criatura viva, nacida con una mayor proporción del Polvo de la vida.

>Por lo tanto, de una forma más simplificada, es posible que mi universo, sin tener ningún tipo de conexión directa al vuestro, haya podido unirse a este por… alguna razón.. eso si que no sería capaz de deciroslo. 

A medida que la chica iba dando aquella explicación podía sentir los engranajes de la mente de Lena corriendo a toda velocidad para darle sentido a todo aquello que había oído, estaba agradecida por ver que había escuchado todo aquello como si fuera realmente algo probable, lo que, en realidad, no debería parecerle extraño cuando hablaban de seres venidos de otros planetas y contaban con tecnología que ella jamás había visto. Hasta donde ella sabía cualquier persona que hablase simplemente de que existía vida en otros planeta, en cualquier planeta de la galaxia, era recompensado con burlas y mofas, aunque su única forma de pensar fuera que era imposible que la Tierra fuese la única que contaba con vida. 

-Entonces ahora en vez de encontrar problemas de nuestro propio universo, llegan problemas de otros que ni siquiera se parecen.. genial, simplemente magnífico- A Eva le hizo mucha gracia la expresividad con la que la joven de pelo corto había demostrado su opinión.

-Supongo que sí, siento si soy una molestia. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eva, si voy a estar aquí durante un tiempo prefiero no ser una desconocida para quien quiero que me ayude. 

-Claro, disculpanos, mi nombre es Alex, Alex Danvers, y ellas son Lena Luthor y Supergirl- Eva movió ligeramente la cabeza, un poco confusa, y dirigió su mirada a la chica a la que estaba señalando. Si bien traje azul con capa y un símbolo en el pecho era ya extraño para ella cuando en su mundo eso solo formaba parte de una fantasía, no podía juzgar a nadie después de lo que ella misma había contado, así que solo se quedó pensando en el nombre.

-¿Supergirl es.. algún tipo de nombre común en este universo?

-Es una identidad secreta, no puedo permitir que se sepa quien soy en realidad…-Al acabar esas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su.. antigua.. mejor amiga, y una intensa vergüenza creció en su interior, instándole a callar cuando vio como Lena esquivaba de forma directa su mirada.

-En fin.-a Eva le dio la sensación de que Alex comenzó a hablar solo porque la situación empezaba a estar demasiado tensa.- Supongo que ahora no podemos hacer nada más...¿hay alguna forma de localizar a quien estés buscando?

-Podría si estuviera cerca de mi, pero en una ciudad tan grande sería difícil… pero estoy segura de que aparecerá en alguno de esos portales, es nuestro trabajo, acabar con las Bestias del Kaos. 

-De acuerdo, Lena, ¿no habrá problema en detectar la apertura de algún otro portal verdad? Aunque no estuviéramos aquí.-Alex pasó justo al lado de Kara, no sin antes mirarla con con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- He mejorado el reloj para que nos avise directamente si algo ocurre así que-

-Esa es una idea brillante-con dos zancadas Kara ya le había arrebatado el reloj de sus manos sin siquiera mirarla, si tenía que soportar la idea de que su mejor amiga la evitase de esa manera entonces sería mejor centrarse en el problema actual. 

Lena por su parte no sabía ni siquiera qué decir, pensaba que habían arreglado parte de todo lo que habían pasado cuando derrotaron a Leviathan, pero a pesar de ello se veía incapaz de decirle algo coherente a Kara, así que no pudo hacer nada más que verla desaparecer con el reloj.

-¡Supergirl! Lo siento mucho Lena.. -le dirigió una mirada de compasión antes de salir justo detrás de su hermana.

Con un suspiró se giró de nuevo hacia una máquina que tenía justo detrás de ella, utilizando la tableta que tenía en sus manos para modificar algunos aspectos, al menos eso le parecía a Eva, antes de escuchar su voz, que le pareció un poco más apagada, como si no estuviera preparada aún para hablar.

-Si me disculpas.. voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor.

+

En la última media hora Kara no había hecho nada más que dar vueltas alrededor de su piso sin dejar de mirar el reloj, se sentía ansiosa, más que de costumbre, pero no encontraba la manera de tranquilizarse, y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar. No debería haber hecho eso con Lena, pero después de ver como la ignoraba no pudo evitar la forma en la que actuó después.

Tampoco era mucha ayuda los sonidos de pasos que se acercaban con fuerza por el pasillo antes de colocarse delante de su puerta y dar tres fuertes golpes, Alex no estaba precisamente contenta.

-¡Kara abre esta maldita puerta!

Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar la situación, así que abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse de cara con una expresión de pura ira y decepción. 

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? Entiendo que la situación sea difícil para ambas, pero jamás hubiera esperado que le harías eso a Lena.-Kara no pudo evitar que su hermana entrase sin preocuparse por su opinión al respecto, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta realmente porque aún así no paraba de mirar el reloj que llevaba en la mano.-¿me estás escuchando?

-Alex, siento mucho lo que he hecho, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora yo-

Justo en ese momento le arrebató el reloj de las manos y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-No se que se pasa Kara, se que estás afectada desde hace tiempo pero mi hermana no se comportaría de esta manera. Te quiero pero no puedo esperar sentada a que decidas cual es el mejor momento para arreglarlo. Vamos a trabajar con Lena a partir de ahora, ambas sabemos lo que ha hecho, pero hasta yo se que no se merece esto, y menos viniendo de ti. Por dios, ninguna de las dos está bien con esta situación.-Con cada palabra que decía no podía evitar ir suavizando su tono al ver que Kara estaba realmente afectada por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-N-no se porqué hice eso Alex.. Supongo que, no se, me molestó que me ignorase y.. fue una estupidez.. solo quería una excusa para salir de allí, necesito una excusa para no pensar en todo esto.-se dejó caer en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza respirando con más tranquilidad. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso, había sido como un arrebato incontrolable y ella no solía ser así, solía pensar con más claridad

-Supongo que para ella tampoco es fácil.. pero al menos la veo intentarlo.. creo que no sabe qué hacer contigo. Con el resto es fácil, no ha tenido una relación tan estrecha, recuperar charlas de colegas no es algo que le pueda quitar el sueño.-se sentó a su lado y le un fuerte abrazo con un brazo, sonriendo con ternura, se había enfadado, pero no podía olvidar que su hermana tenía uno de los corazones más cálidos e ingenuos que haya conocido jamás.

-Gracias por decirme esto Alex

-Siempre estaré detrás de ti Kara, aunque sea para darle una patada a tu estúpido trasero.

+

Caminaba lentamente por el camino de tierra rodeado de grandes árboles verdes, dejando pasar la luz del sol con una claridad tan bonita que no podía evitar sonreír ante la tranquilidad que emanaba en ese lugar. No era muy frecuente en estos últimos meses que la luz mostrase aquel bosque como solía hacerlo casi todos los días, casi imposible de ennegrecer, casi imposible de corromper, así que los momentos en que este volvía a su estado original eran sus favoritos, conseguía alejar sus preocupaciones al no parar de pensar porque estaba ocurriendo esto.

Había disfrutado llegar allí la primera vez, pensando que al fin podía disfrutar de todo el amor que se le había negado, engañándola, dejando que la mentira arraigase en ella y la confundiese, creando una lucha en su interior que no debería haber existido. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba es que pudiera seguir como hasta ahora.

Pero al parecer eso era incluso demasiado que pedir, sobre todo cuando vislumbra algo que no debería estar allí. Era una flor, pero no parecía una flor cualquiera, parecía emanar de ella un humo negro, cambiante, y acercó la mano a ella, lentamente, hasta que ese humo pareció cobrar vida y quiso atacarla, obligándola a alejarse.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba asustada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién será esta última chica?


End file.
